Sailor Moon Tumblr Ask Prompts
by purinsesu-sereniti
Summary: Redone. A collection of every sailor moon related ask box prompt i've written!
1. Star Fighter & Small Lady Prompt

The castle was boring.

Everything was quiet and peaceful, but oh so boring. Small Lady was thankful for the seemingly everlasting peace that they had achieved but she wished for _something_ interesting to happen. Between her studies and Senshi training, she felt as if her life was just flying by. The years had passed and she was no longer a little girl. No, she had fully grown into her name- Small Lady, though she was hardly small anymore. The face that looked back at her in the mirror was a face that was much like her mother's, though her eyes reflected more of her solemn-faced father. Her hair, one short and in soft curls, had grown long, though still yet unable to rival the length of her mother's. she had grown tall though, yet another trait inherited from her father, and already at sixteen she was taller than her petite little mother.

Small Lady sighed, escaping her chambers, waving away the maids who sprung into action at the moment of her movements. Striding along the corridor, she turned a corner, making her way down to the main entrance, as she had decided she needed some well deserved fresh air. Her own guardians, the Asteroid Senshi, we off in training with her mother's, which left her with no one to even spend some time with. Her mother and father had business to attend to that day, as a leader from the town was there visiting the royal palace. So, that left her alone with not much to do.

Turning the corner, Small Lady approached the main doors, but to her surprise, she found they were open; blinking in surprise, she stepped back, hiding herself behind the corner, peering out from behind it as three, tall, slender female forms passed the guards. She felt their individual auras at once, the auras of shooting stars, auras she had never felt before. The females were tall, as tall, if not taller than the Outer Senshi, their uniforms black and gold, much different from the fuku's of her own solar systems Senshi. "Who…" She murmured aloud, her eyes drifting over each of the women in turn, wondering to herself just who they could be. But as the guards had allowed them entry, she could only assume that her mother had known they were coming. Making a split second decision, Small Lady stepped around the corner, allowing herself to come face-to-face with the trio.

Star Fighter was not expecting the quiet, well silent, welcome of the Crystal Palace. But as her eyes glanced around, she could feel her at every corner, feel her presence right there in the doorway. The palace was of her own creation, built from the power of her mystical crystal, and so it felt like her. Now she understood what those who visited the palace meant when they said _it felt like home._ The palace was warm and inviting, much like Serenity herself, and Fighter found herself smiling as soon as she stepped over the threshold. The guards welcomed them, gesturing for them to go ahead inside, while a steward explained to them that the Queen and King were dealing with local business and would meet them later that afternoon. "Fighter," Healer spoke up a moment later, nodding towards a young woman that had suddenly appeared around the corner.

She was young, in her teens or perhaps less, but her face was unmistakable. "We're going to explore," Maker said, gesturing for Healer to follow her in the opposite direction. They had nothing to really say to the little princess, however, they knew Fighter and her connection to Serenity was strong, and so her connection to her daughter would probably be so as well. Fighter nodded, listening to their retreating footsteps, all the while staring at the pink-haired princess, who was smiling suddenly, brightening like a star, her aura similar to that of her mother's.

"Welcome," she said as she approached, opening her arms wide, her smile radiant, a mirror image of her mother. "I am Small Lady, princess of this castle. Who are you?" She was still smiling, but Fighter could not help but to see the flicker of suspicion that crossed her features, that stayed in her eyes. Eyes, she noted, belonged to her father, a man she had only met once before, almost a lifetime ago.

Bowing, Fighter offered the girl a smile of her own, rising back to extend a hand. "Sailor Star Fighter, princess, it is a pleasure to finally meet you." Her mind drifted back, to those dark days of the fight with Galaxia, when she had witnessed the destruction of everything she had known. She had never met this girl, who back then had been a young Senshi, as she had already been dead by the time she had arrived on scene. Pushing away such dark thoughts, Fighter put a smile upon her face for the princess, who by then was looking slightly perplexed by the lapsing silence. "I am here to visit your mother, though I have heard she's busy right now."

Ah, so that was who this was; Small Lady knew of the Starlights, but only from what Saturn and the others had told her. The fight with Galaxia… The mere memory of it sent chills down her spine. The sight of the Senshi, controlled by those bracelets, using their powers against Usagi… Hurting her, threatening to destroy her. And then to have seen Mamo-chan be thrown into the cauldron to his death… That had been were her part in the story had ended. In truth, no one truly knew what went on during that fight, save for maybe the Starlight's princess, who had made it almost to the end of the battle with her. That and the young Senshi, Chibi Chibi, whom her mother never spoke of again. In fact, her mother never again mentioned that awful time nor the battle she fought alone against Chaos. The Asteroid Senshi had told her of the bravery, of the amazing power that they watched Usagi display that day… But even they truly did not know more than that. Small Lady could not blame her mother for wanting to forget, for wanting to move on, but she could not help but have a morbid curiosity as to what actually happened. However, she did know that the extent of her mother's power was truly unbelievable, that much the Asteroid Senshi could not stress enough. "I see… Yes, she is busy for just a little while longer. Perhaps I could show you around?"

Fighter could not help but notice the shadow that crossed her face when she explained just who she was to the princess, not that she could blame the girl. She had been so young then, too young to face such a battle, and she knew she had lost her own life after her future father had been thrown into the cauldron. Seeing her standing there served as a reminder just how powerful Serenity was, every single day she herself woke up was a reminder as well. She wouldn't be alive this day, nor would anyone really, if Serenity, then called Usagi, hadn't sacrificed her own life and power to restore the cauldron to its pure state. She had resurrected all of the lost soldiers in the galaxy, ultimately sacrificing her own life to do so. And yet, she was a miracle maker, for she herself was brought back to become queen. Some might even argue she was queen of more than just the earth. Hearing the princess speak, Fighter laughed, a hand rising up to the back of her head, a trademark gesture she had never been able to break habit of. "I would like that, as it seems my comrades have left me to my own devices." She smiled upon the girl, turning to follow after her as she glided past, back out the main double doors.

"You must see the gardens, they are the best part of the whole castle," Small Lady explained, turning to glance over her shoulder as she walked, a smile lighting up her face. Fighter picked up her pace so she could walk beside the girl instead, adjusting her pace to stay at her side. The gardens were her favorite place to spend her free time, amongst the flowers in permanent bloom, with the crystal fountains on each directional corner. She had many happy memories from these gardens- playing with the inner guardians as a small child, walking them with her mother and father, and the many hours spent laying amongst the blooms with Saturn and the others. "My mother constructed this whole palace, you know," Small Lady said as she steered them down a pathway, towards the large crystal archway that led into the main gardens.

"I had heard such a thing. So it is indeed true?" Fighter asked, mesmerized by the sights all around her. She had forgotten what a beautiful planet earth truly was. As they entered the garden, her nose was bombarded by the sweet smells of the flowers in full bloom, from roses to lilies and other flowers she could not name. Small Lady nodded, a silent response as she giggled, watching Fighter's nose twitch as she adjusted to the many smells surrounding her. "I have heard many things about your home, you and your family are well known across the universe." The young woman seemed surprised by such a thing and it took Fighter only a moment to realize why; it had to be hard, living in the shadow of a mother such as Serenity. As they came to a stop before a glorious fountain, Fighter turned to her. "You look like her, like your mother you know." Her words were a statement, as if she were stating a known fact. In truth, she was. It was spoken of across the entire galaxy of the beauty of those of the white moon, from the queen and her daughter, to the guardians who protected them. It was no wonder jealous, malicious monsters came after them- it was one thing to be beautiful, but to have such extensive power as well?

Hearing Fighter's words, Small Lady could not help but to blush; she knew as she grew older, she did look more like her mother, but she supposed it was hard to see such beauty in ones self. "Thank you," she responded with a smile, reaching down to dip her hand into the cool fountain. "I was wondering… Could I ask you something?"

Drawing back slightly, Fighter turned to the princess, arching a brow in a silent question. But, after a moment, she nodded, unsure what was to follow. Taking a deep breath, Small Lady shifted her weight from one foot to the other, gesturing for the Senshi to follow after her. "I was wondering, if you would tell me about the battle with Galaxia, with Chaos…" She trailed off, keeping her eyes ahead of her, leading Fighter to the fountain on the eastern corner. The question didn't entirely surprise Fighter- she had figured Serenity would never have spoken of the fight more than she had to, and she especially wouldn't have wanted to give her daughter all of the dark details. And so, how would she feel if _she_ gave them to her? Fighter chewed at her lower lip, debating it for several moments before they came to a stop and the princess turned her eyes upon her, and for the first time she didn't see Endymion's eyes, she saw Serenity's. though the shape was that of her father's, those were her mother's eyes. Those were the eyes of a true Senshi, of a future queen. And so, Fighter began to speak.

"I never saw such bravery… Such power…" Fighter's words were soft as she recalled the moments up until her ultimate demise. Everything they had fought for, everything they loved… It all was gone. She remembered it all, from the moment her planet was destroyed, from the moment her beloved Princess Kakyuu slipped from their protection. She started there, explaining to the young princess of the defeat of her home and their escape to earth, to find the princess they had lost. There she had met Usagi and the others and everything became a whirlwind. One-by-one her Senshi fell, until they were all gone, even the Outers who had gone to their castles to fight from the outskirts. Usagi had been left alone, scared, lost without her precious friends. Fighter told her about the discovery of Kakyuu, of Usagi's display of power on the street that day, and of learning the truth of who Usagi was (or was to become, really). She told her everything else, of their going to the outer's castles, to discovering their deaths, to making their way to Sagittarius Zero Star, the home of the galaxy cauldron.

Small Lady listened intently as the Senshi spoke, retelling every moment she had lived through those few months. They were sitting by now, she on the grass, and Fighter on the edge of the fountain. She had a faraway look to her dark eyes as she turned away, the memory of it all almost too much to bare. But then she continued on, her tone soft, her eyes still on the sky above her. Small Lady could hardly believe what this Senshi had gone through, what her own mother had gone through at the time; she had been so alone… she had lost everyone, even Mamo-chan. None of these were things that Small Lady had ever known. "And that was it… That was when my life, as well as my comrades lives, ended." Fighter finished finally, realizing as silence descended that she had been speaking for the better part of two hours. "Our princess joined us not much longer after that." She added, remembering with a shudder as Kakyuu had told them what she had experienced after their deaths. Fighter knew that Small Lady had bore witness to Kakyuu's violent death, so she need not speak on, and after that, the girl knew nothing anyways. She had not lived much longer than Kakyuu had. "Your mother fought for this galaxy and restored it to its former glory. Her power is incredible. I swear, I can feel her shining light from my own planet…"

"Fighter, you flatter me."

Both Fighter and Small Lady sprung to their feet, whipping around as the voice interrupted them. "Mama…" Small Lady gave a tiny dip of a curtsy, a flush spreading across her cheeks as her mother's blue eyes fell upon her. Her mother's ageless face, flawless in its beauty, broke into a radiant smile.

"Small Lady, you're father needs you," Serenity said, reaching out to cup her daughter's cheek in her palm. It was still hard for her to believe that this beautiful, graceful creature was her own creation, her own child. "Go on now," she smiled and the princess smiled back, nodding, lifting her hand in a wave at Fighter. Then she was off, skirts swirling as she raced off towards the castle. "She is a sweet child, isn't she?" Serenity asked as turned back around, only to find that Fighter had dropped to one knee before her, reminding her of Uranus in that moment, though she was certain both would be highly offended by such a thought. "Fighter, rise please, you know that isn't needed." Having Fighter standing there, it brought back the memories… Memories she had long since tried to forget about. Unable to stop herself, Serenity reached out, falling into an embrace with the Senshi, who could not help but to wind her arms around the queen's slender form. "I've missed you," she admitted when she pulled back, wiping away a single tear. Suddenly her arms were folding across her chest and she was all Usagi as her voice took on an accusatory tone. "You promised you'd visit." She said stiffly, turning her head to the side, chin jutted out in defiance, a look Fighter had seen time and time again back then.

"I know, I'm sorry…" Fighter said, waving her hands in apology, a smile coming to her features. "I have wanted to come, for years, but my duties kept me away." There had been much to do upon her home planet, much to rebuild and restart. Caring for her princess had always been her first priority, though this one's face did surface in her thoughts many times over the years. "We have watched you reign all these years… I was not lying when I said I could feel your shine from so far away. It lights up the entire galaxy to this day." Serenity blushed slightly but her smile returned as she looked back towards her palace, where her family resided. Following her line of sight, Fighter could see her four Senshi were standing on the steps with Healer and Maker, but all of their eyes were upon them. "Your daughter, she's lovely. She's just like you."

At that, Serenity turned back, blinking in surprise. "Really? I always think she's much like Endymion. She has his temperament." Much as her daughter didn't see herself in her mother, Serenity couldn't see herself in her daughter. "She's become so beautiful, it's still hard to believe she's mine sometimes." Serenity almost missed the days where her daughter seemed ageless, to when she had been a small child for years and years. But once the Black Moon Clan had been defeated and she had awoken as a Senshi, Small Lady had begun to age normally. Now that she reached sixteen, the growth had slowed, and would come to a complete stop at twenty-two, much as her own growth had. "She'll be a better queen than I. It's what she was born to be." Serenity admitted, smiling slightly, a laugh bubbling forth from her lips. Something told her that in a few short years, her own reign as queen would be over, and she would take up her duties as a Senshi once more. No one else knew, but she knew her awakening as Sailor Cosmos was not that far off.

"No, she is you, inside and out." Fighter said with a firm nod, which only made the queen smile. She could not help but to stare at her- she was the same as she remembered her, even with the crown upon her head, even with the majestic silver locks that she had once known as gold. Being queen suited her, but there was something beautiful in her power… Having seen her rise from the ashes of despair, of destruction… Fighter recalled the way she had looked with the Grail in her hands, with the flickering power of the ginzuishou in her hands, that was where her true beauty laid. It was as she had said, being queen would suit her daughter, but being a soldier suited her. "They're coming for us," Fighter said, looking up to see the six women coming towards them, and Serenity turned to wave as they came upon them. As she stepped up to meet Healer and Maker, Fighter hung back, watching as she embraced each of them as well, her smile radiant as she laughed at something Healer said. Fighter then knew that this would be a woman who lived into infamy, remembered and beloved by the entire universe. By those who did not even know her. Her strength gave hope to those in need, her warmth gave light to the darkness, and her smile joy to any who witnessed it. Fighter smiled as she turned to her then, gesturing for her to come forwards, and she knew… Serenity was the ultimate star, the eternal shining light of the galaxy.


	2. UsaMamo prompt

Mamoru was tired.

After several hours of classes and another six at work, he supposed he deserved to be tired. But, after chasing monsters and saving the world, he had to be happy he was only tired from living a normal life. It had been so long since he'd been in battle, so long that he had almost forgotten what it felt like to be scared of what was to come. Almost, anyways.

Climbing the last few stairs (the elevator was out in the building for the third time that month) Mamoru slipped through the hall door and made his way to his front door. Theirs, he reminded himself as he fished for his key, the term still a bit strange in his mind. Usagi had moved in only the week before and while she'd basically been doing so before that, it was still a little strange to know it was permanent.

But, there was just something about knowing he was always coming home to her that made his heart skip a beat.

As he pushed open the door and dropped his bags to the floor, he noticed nothing but the quiet tones of the television. No excited chatter, no airy laughter, nothing at all that would signal Usagi was even there. Closing the door behind him, Mamoru entered the apartment, ready to call out to Usagi when he finally saw her. She lay on the couch, her long blonde locks tumbling down around her already dressed for bed. As he approached, her lids swept up, revealing the brilliant blue eyes behind them; her lips curved with a smile and she struggled to sit up, her giggling vocals like music to his ears. A wine bottle lay on its side on the coffee table, the last remnants of the liquid dribbled out onto the wooden surface. "Are you drunk?" He asked as she came up onto her knees, swaying slightly but with her arms wide open.

"No," she giggled as he slipped his arms around her, pulling her up off the couch entirely and into his embrace instead. Her legs hooked around him, Mamoru revolved on the spot so he could lean against the back of the couch, her weight soft and warm against his chest. "Maybe." She clarified then, nuzzling her face against his neck, her blonde hair tickling his nose as he breathed in her scent.

"You are." Mamoru chuckled as she slipped from his arms to stand on her own two feet (though she swayed and he could not help but to keep one hand on her), all the while still giggling. "I leave you alone for one day, tsk tsk." He leaned down, brushing a kiss to her lips, tasting the sweetness of the wine on her lips. "Let's go to bed," he breathed into the shell of her ear, grinning when she took him by the hand. Together they raced down the hall, towards the door to their bedroom, and again Mamoru was struck by that word...Theirs.

It was all he'd really ever wanted, after all.


	3. UsaMamo prompt 2

\He couldn't help but to be curious- and by curious he really meant jealous and unsure.

Mamoru wasn't a stupid man by any stretch of the imagination and he knew the draw Usagi had on people. The way she drew people in, the way she brought hope to anyone even in their darkest of moments. He had seen the way Seiya had looked at her which left him wondering if there had been more between them than anyone was telling him. He couldn't help but to wonder- he didn't doubt her, but she had not not yet spoken on it herself. And that was what worried him, despite it all.

It was late one night and Usagi was stretched out on the couch beside him, her head laying comfortably on his lap, his hands absently stroking the golden strands of her hair. "Usako…" He trailed off and looked down at her, eyes met by one of her brilliantly blue ones, her stare quizzical. "I…" He sighed, giving his head a little shake, unable to find the words to say. This would not be the first time he'd been jealous over someone else's attraction to his girlfriend, and he supposed it would not be the last. But something about this one felt different to him… Though what it was he could not put a finger on it. He knew, as he always had, that he trusted Usagi but things had been different this time than they had any time before. This time he had never been there, he had been dead, he'd been literally gone. There was no discovering her with Seiya, as he had done with Haruka years before. And Haruka was her loyal guardian, not a soldier from another planet, another galaxy, with her own princess to protect. "What happened while I was away?" Suddenly the words came gushing from his mouth and he hated himself for it, but knew he had to ask, had to know so the jealousy and the curiousity would stop eating away at him. Usagi opened her other eye and sat up, turning to fully face him then, pushing a stray strand of hair from her face.

She should have known such a question was bound to come from him at some point, quite frankly she was surprised it'd taken so long for him to ask. She couldn't be mad at him for asking, for wondering… Wouldn't she wonder the very same thing, had their roles been reversed? But, the thing was, she really wasn't sure how to answer him. What had happened between her and Seiya while Mamoru was gone? Nothing, yet everything. Flashes of Seiya drifted through her mind- the moment they first met, the moment of their first battle, when she had listened to her song, of the kiss to her cheek. So many moments between them, but they were all just memories now. Every touch from Seiya had reminded her of Mamoru. Seiya had helped her through a time of isolation, of sadness, one that she had tried to shoulder alone, without even the support of her faithful friends. She had thought herself strong enough to face things alone but in truth she couldn't. She couldn't do anything alone. "Seiya…" It was now her turn to stumble, to be unable to find the right words to say. "Seiya helped me go on," she finally answered, turning back to look him in the eyes, his dark blue eyes somber. "When I never heard from you, I was so lost, I was so sad… Seiya she… She helped me find my way again."

Mamoru felt something inside of him relax and he knew, as he always had, that his worry and jealousy had been for nothing. "I'm sorry," he murmured, reaching out and drawing her close to him. What was he apologizing for- doubting her? Leaving her? Everything? He tangled a hand into her golden locks, the other arm around her waist, keeping her close to him. She put her head on his shoulder and her arms were around him too, his warmth familiar and comforting. He drew back then and took hold of her left hand and brought her knuckles to his lips, brushing them against her skin. "I love you, Usako," he murmured against her palm as he continued to brush his lips over her warm skin, listening to the soft catch in her breathing as he rose to kiss her neck instead. Usagi was plummeted back into a memory of a very similar situation with Seiya, who had kissed her hand in the same manner, who had dipped her head back and undid her hair, allowing it to tumble down around her face. But that was done and that was over and Mamoru was hers once more. Seiya had reminded her that hope was not dead and that there was something else worth fighting for. Seiya had reminded her that she could and would love more than only Mamoru. He was her prince, her king, her someday husband, her true love. But Seiya would always be her soldier.


	4. UsaMamo prompt 3

"What happened doesn't change anything!"

A stunned beat of silence follows the exclamation and for a moment, her world shifts and begins to crumble. "But…" She can't even find the words. "But Mamo-chan…" She watches as his jaw clenches and he turns away, the eyes behind the mask pained. "You saved me." She forces the phrase through trembling lips, keeping her eyes wide, to keep the tears from falling that had begun to gather.

"Don't mistake that for something it's not." He hated himself. He truly, honestly hated himself for what he was saying, for what he was doing to her. He remains turned away, knowing full well what will happen if he looks at her. "You're too important to the world to let die." Right. The world. He hears her sharp intake of breath as his words wound her, as he knew they would. The last two hours race through his mind in a tumble of images- the flash of an attack, the smell of singed skin, the sharp contrast of her golden hair against the concrete. Against his better judgment, he turns back to her, his gaze traveling up from her boots, sweeping across the tattered remains of her skirt, and up to her ribcage, where he could see the wound she had been left with. The white of her leotard was stained with blood, the wound angry and red against her flesh. His own blood began to boil and a hand clenches tightly into a fist as his eyes find hers.

After all that they had been through, both in this life and their last, this was his choice? No, she could not believe that! Her knees are trembling, her shoulders curving inward as she hangs her head, golden hair a curtain over her face. She looks up and he's staring at her, the mask gone, his azure eyes swirling with his emotions. His face remains passive, but his eyes say it all. Her side aches and a hand reaches up, to gently lay across it, flinching as her gloved hand makes contact. When she pulls it away, her glove is stained red. Her eyes travel from the blood and then back to his face, her eyes pleading, but she found he has turned away once more. "This can't be the end." She says helplessly, her voice a thread, her hands clench into fists at her sides as she stares ahead at him, though he has completely turned away.

"It is." He says simply, taking the first steps away from her. Everything about this was wrong, he knows it. He should have been beside her, checking her wound, ensuring that she was safe and well. But he could not. The images from his nightmares flash before his eyes once more and it is settled. His gait picks up and he hears her calling his name, but he doesn't even bother to look back. It better she think him cold and heartless. Mamoru knows she will hate him and he is glad- he would do anything to keep her safe, even if that meant her resentment. He would shoulder the weight of guilt for what he has done and she will be free to move on. He will be the bad guy and she will be safe. That was what mattered.

She watches as he walks away from her, feeling her heart as it shatters into thousands of pieces. A strangled sob escapes and she falls to her knees. Her hands rise to cover her face as she cries, his footsteps echoing in her mind as he goes without even looking back. She feels the comforting hands of her Senshi and she rises with them, their arms around her, their soft voices offering words of comfort. In a flash of light they are all returned to their normal selves but left behind are their wounds- some physical, some emotional, and for one both. The anguish is all too real as they steer her back in the direction of home- of Rei-chan's shrine, where they will take care of her, where they will try to make everything feel normal once more.

But nothing will ever be normal again.


	5. Reinako Prompt

The music was pumping. Loud and reverberating, it echoed all throughout the house, the many party-goers jamming along to the beat. Rei Hino could not believe she'd allowed herself to be coerced into coming to this thing. But, Minako had begged and as usual, Rei could not say no to the bubbly blonde. And so, she continually threw back red plastic cups full of the foul liquid known as beer- allowing herself to become more and more inebriated as the night wore on. she had lost Minako an hour before, the other girl well past her limit, and last time Rei saw her she had been dancing on a couch. Well, that wasn't quite unlike her normal self, honestly.

Sighing, Rei knew, even in her own drunken state, she needed to find her. Usagi would never forgive her for coming home without her, anyways. Pushing away from the wall, Rei stumbled slightly, and she cursed herself for allowing this to happen- she wasn't a drinker, aside from a glass or two of wine maybe, so to feel the world spinning around her was something she didn't quite enjoy. Finding her footing, she pushed into the crowd, attempting to avoid the many limbs of the dancers. It didn't take her long to find Minako; the blonde was apparently mid-story, telling an awestruck group of girls about her close-knit relationship with the Three Lights, who were apparently still relevant. Approaching, Rei nudged her way into the group, and at once locked eyes with Minako, who giggling, latched onto her arm. "Tell them, Rei! Tell them!" She urged, knocking back the rest of her own cup, tossing it absently onto the ground at her feet when it was empty.

"You really know the Three Lights?" One girl asked, mesmerized by this fact, her brown eyes wide in her face.

"Kissed 'em too, maybe even a little more, huh Rei?" Minako slurred with a laugh, her arm threading through Rei's, giving it a slight tug. The three girls all gasped, shocked either by this news or the audacity of the drunk blonde. Either way, Rei didn't want to stick around to find out. That and she didn't like hearing Minako talk of kissing anyone, not that she'd ever admit that out loud. "Reiiiii, come on…" Minako was whining as Rei led her away, the music changing, a cheer going up from the living room. "Let's dance!" She ordered, yanking on her arm, surprising Rei with her strength. Another sigh but the dark-haired beauty allowed Minako to drag her back into the room she had earlier vacated, slipping into the group of dancers. Rei normally would not give in to this- it wasn't that she was a bad dancer, but to do it in front of people? That wasn't exactly something she enjoyed. Minako on the other hand… Drunk or not, the girl had a rhythm that Rei could not help but to envy. The blonde's arms were up above her head, her hips swaying back and forth, her blue eyes focused on Rei; she cocked a finger, urging her closer, and Rei could not stop her feet from taking the few short steps closer to the girl. at once she was turning around, casting a dark, new look over her shoulder as she backed up into Rei, her hips grinding against hers. Rei choked on her name but could not find the words needed to send her away. Not that she truly wanted her gone, anyways. "Just let go," Minako murmured against her ear, head turned back, her one hand rising up to slide up her neck and into her hair. "You know you like it, Rei."

Frozen, Rei could say nothing, and found she was immensely thankful for the darkness and loud music. A nervous laugh escaped and she attempted to follow Minako's lead in the dance; her hips against hers, their limbs tangled together as the music intensified. The blonde turned back to her then and their eyes met, hands grasped together, still entirely too close. Minako's lips hovered near her own and Rei found, for the first time, she had something to say. "Let's go," she urged softly, though over the music she wasn't sure if Minako could hear. But the other girl's eyes widened in momentary surprise and then a smile appeared and suddenly, they were on the move yet again.

Escaping the room, they took to the stairs, pushing past the few people on them; upstairs was quiet, aside from the reverberations of the base. Minako pulled her by the hand, towards a closed door, which she threw open, revealing the home owner's bedroom. Rei opened her mouth to protest as they entered, but Minako slammed the door closed and pushed her backwards, putting her back to the door. At once, their lips met, an intense kiss, a hungry kiss; it took Rei only half a second to respond, her hands rising up, one at the back of her neck, the other to tangle in her soft golden locks. Minako's hands were everywhere, one in her hair, the other sliding down her body, tantalizing her. "Minako…" Rei murmured, pulling her lips away long enough to get the syllables of the girl's name out. Blue met violet and Rei watched as Minako's face bloomed with a radiant smile. There was nothing better than to see her smile, Rei had discovered that long ago, long before their relationship had ever turned to this. Whatever _this_ was.

Putting her hands on both sides of Rei's face, Minako could not help but to smile, tipping her forehead down to rest upon hers. Then her one hand slid down, as it had before, the pads of her fingertips working circles against the bare skin of her collarbone. Then further it went, her fingers tracing the exposed curve of her breasts, remembering how she had teased her earlier that night over the neckline of her blouse. Minako was given the reward of hearing Rei's soft moan of pleasure as her hand took full hold, the other hand now at her hips, drawing her closer before it slid around to her lower back. Rei's own hands were finding their own way across her body then, and their lips met once more, a different sort of kiss from before. This one was sweeter, softer, an invitation of sorts. Their relationship (for lack of a better word) was new, for both of them, and they had hardly ever come this far before, let alone gotten to where they were surely heading. Minako hated the idea of rushing the raven-haired girl into something, especially considering they were both rather drunk. Even worse- she hated the idea of being Rei's morning regret.

But then Rei was taking over, flipping them around so instead it was she leaning on the door, and Rei hovering over her. "Minako, I…" She trailed off, shaking her head slightly, a small laugh escaping her. Minako shook her own head then, as if to say _you don't have to say a word_ and she kissed her deeply, winding her arms around her neck, Rei's coming around her waist. "Not here," Rei stated as they came up for air a few moments later, casting a glance over her shoulder at the unmade bed behind them. There was something that felt odd about being in someone else's room for something so very intimate, for something so special and new. Immediately the blonde nodded, taking her by the hand, and opening the door. they stumbled backwards out of the room and into the hall, bumping into a girl who was heading into the bathroom. Waving an apology, Rei and Minako giggled their way back down the stairs and into the party, Rei all the while fumbling for her phone in an attempt to get a ride home.

Within the hour, the two girls were bursting into their apartment door, slamming it closed behind them. Minako was laughing as she kicked off her shoes, gesturing for Rei to follow after her. Entering Minako's bedroom, Rei watched as the girl shimmied out of her tight, gold dress, allowing it to fall to her ankles, leaving her topless and only in her underwear. Swallowing, Rei stood in mesmerized silence for a few moments, before she stepped up, her hands reaching for the girl. Drawing her close, she embraced her tightly, relishing in the warmth of her skin against her own through the cotton of her t-shirt. Minako's hands were working on her own clothing already, cursing loudly when she could not unfasten the buttons at the back of her top. Laughing, Rei unhooked one herself, pulling the top off over her head; in a moment, she was down to her own skin and nothing more, which to her surprise, felt so right. It wasn't the first time they'd been nude before one another, but it was the first time in such a situation, and that made all the difference.

Taking Rei's hand, she dragged her towards her bed, and Minako pulled her down atop her, finding her mouth instantly. They were nothing more than a tangle of limbs and hair, each one find the rhythm of the other, finding their rhythm with each other. It didn't take long and before long, they each found the way to pleasure the other with ease. Minako could not help but to giggle every single time she got Rei to moan into her mouth as they kissed, while her hand worked its magic. Rei on the other hand really enjoyed the way Minako's eyes darkened with lust with her every touch, as if she couldn't be touched enough.

They parted within the hour, but never left the warmth of each other's arms; the moment she lay down beside her, Minako was passed out, her head resting upon Rei's shoulder as she slept. Rei lay awake for a short while later, her head tipped down to rest lightly against hers. She could not help but to smile as she watched her sleep, the slightly parted curtains letting the moonlight in, bathing the golden haired goddess in it. She pressed her lips against her temple just before sleep consumed her, her last waking thoughts of Minako and just how lucky she was to have her. Now, all she could think of was how she had almost missed this chance, by not going to that stupid party. Laughing softly, her lids swept closed, and still hand-in-hand with Minako, she drifted off to sleep.


	6. HaruMichi Prompt

Darkness was closing in and they could feel the storm brewing in the distance.

But it was not the type of storm everyone else might have been thinking of or worrying about. In truth, it was a storm of violence, a storm that would bring about total destruction of their entire world. It ate at them all, the worry, the anguish over the possibility of losing. No matter how confident any one of them portrayed themselves to be, in truth they were anything but. There was no denying it, not after what Michiru had seen in her mirror. A flicker of a shadow that had grown into a monstrosity of unimaginable proportions. The pale faces of their princess and prince haunted them all- constant reminders of all that they fought for. This was not their first (nor their last) battle, but something… Something felt so much different about things this time around.

It was late one night, midsummer, when things began to truly change.

Haruka, unable to sleep, remained awake late into the night; her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts, but her princess' face was never far from it. It had been far too long since she had last seen her face, last heard her sweet voice, last seen those brilliantly blue eyes. But, something told her it would not be much longer until they met once again. Her mind turned back to the last few months, to how quickly Hotaru had begun to grow, as if there was something forcing her to grow from infant to child at a rate far beyond what one would consider normal. Her intelligence far surpassed that of a normal child and soon they would be unable to teach her, for she would even surpass they themselves. Though proud as she was of her, Haruka could not help but to wonder what was forcing the child to grow at such a rate… The only answer could be that of the destruction they all sensed. It worried her more than anything else.

"Haruka…?"

The soft voice brought her back to reality and she turned away from the window she'd been staring out of for hours now; Michiru stood in the doorway, one strap of her nightgown slipping precariously off her shoulder. "Are you coming back to bed?" She asked with a smile, trying to offer the blonde some sort of comfort. For hours she had lain alone in their bed, waiting for her to return to it, but finally she could wait no more. She had found Haruka exactly where she'd expected her to be: staring out the window, bathed in the moonlight. "It's late."

Haruka chuckled as the aquamarine haired woman slipped into her arms, holding on tight, her face buried into her chest. "I can't stop thinking of her." She admitted softly and she felt Michiru tense up, and it was as if they shared one and the same memory. Their princess' face flashed before them- vibrant and full of life, with her sapphire hues and sunny smile; the mere thought of her brought a smile to both of their faces. But as quickly as that happy image came, it was gone, replaced with the haunting image of her sprawled on the ground, skeletal and still, her once handsome prince beside her. "It can't be," Haruka whispered against Michiru's hair, tightening her hold upon her, gripping her as if she'd become her very life line. "I can't lose her Michiru…"

Michiru raised her face then and their eyes met, her own heart breaking at the sorrow that plagued her lover. She too felt the stab of heartbreak at the thought of what it would mean if they ever lost their dear princess… But no, she couldn't think like that. "We'll protect her." Michiru said softly, as if that settled things, as if she did not see the dark shadows creeping closer and closer to the princess in her mirror. "We'll always protect her." She gave Haruka's hand a tight squeeze and offered her a smile, hoping that she might bring her some form of comfort. "Come on now, come back to bed…" She trailed off, stepping back, their fingertips brushing as she headed back towards the door that would lead to the room they shared. "I don't want to be alone, Haruka…"

The smile that Michiru offered her was sweet yet tantalizing and Haruka could not help but to chuckle. As she always did, Michiru managed to pull her from the darkness with simple words and a pretty smile. Following after her, Haruka left behind the worry and the heartache, if only for the moment, and joined Michiru in their bed, the only other place she ever wanted to be.


	7. HaruMichi Prompt 2

Haruka could not sleep.

There was so much on her mind… so many different things eating away at her. She thought she might lose her mind with the way it was constantly spinning. A sigh. Raising a hand, she pressed her palm against the cool glass of the window she'd been looking out for over an hour now. The moon was high in the sky and it was bright against the dark backdrop oft the night sky. It reminded Haruka of her. Everything reminded her of her, though. Another sigh, this one heavier, this one full of her frustration.

"Are you ever coming back to bed?"

The sultry sound of her partner's voice was the only thing to bring her back. Haruka turned and there she was, standing in the doorway of the room, one strap of her nightgown slipping precariously off her shoulder. Michiru was, without a doubt, breathtaking. So why was her mind so full of another? "Are you lonely without me?" Haruka asked, though she did not feel what she knew Michiru wanted her to feel. As she always did, Michiru could pick up on her feelings and the aquamarine haired girl smiled sympathetically before she crossed the room to stand right before her. "I'm sorry-" Haruka began, the apology dying on her lips as Michiru took hold of her hands.

"Shh," Michiru murmured, raising her hand to her lips, which she pressed lightly against her knuckles, the warmth of her skin inviting, comforting. "I dreamed of her." Michiru admitted as she fell into place against Haruka, who slipped her arms around her slender frame. As always, Haruka was warm and strong. "Of our princess." Michiru could still see the images… billowing golden locks, the haunting blue eyes, the flicker of power at her breast. She had woken full of dread and anxiety, worsened only by Haruka's absence from their bed. They both longed for the same thing: to be by her side. But… Michiru felt the pang of pain in her heart at the thought of their beloved princess fighting the war that was to come. The thought of her watching as a fellow senshi was slain, even if it was to prevent the silence, was heartbreaking. No, instead they had to stay separate. As they had once done during the time of the Silver Millennium, they would have to watch over her from afar. Michiru knew it killed Haruka to be apart from their odango-haired princess, she knew that it killed her to have to cut her down whenever they met on the battlefield. But it was all for her own good. In the end, they were doing it to protect her and her guardians.

Haruka could imagine those images too, for she had seen them numerous times herself. She often dreamed of her, with her long, flowing hair… with her eyes the color of the sky… eyes full of tears… eyes bright like the sun… her laughter an echo on the wind… her hands cupped around something golden and powerful. No… It was just all so much. It was all just too much for her to take, for her to handle. Right then and there, she needed to focus on what was real and what was right there in front of her. And that was Michiru. That was the only other person in this world that she cared for. She tightened her grip on her and felt Michiru wrap her arms around her waist, head tilted back as she opened her mouth to speak. Haruka cut her off with a kiss.

"Help me dream of you." Haruka whispered when she had pulled back, leaning down then, forehead to forehead, her lips hovering over Michiru's; she felt the girl's twitch with a smirk, felt the rapid increase of her pulse as she held fast to her wrist. "Take me back to bed." They could talk of their princess in the morning. They could talk of battles and bloodshed and war in the morning. Besides, in their lives, one didn't know if there would ever be another night. Michiru took her by the hand then, leading her from the room and down the hall into the room that they shared. She drew her down onto the bed and the moment that Haruka's head touched the pillow, Michiru was turning to her, drawing her instead into her arms. They lay in silence for what felt like hours but truly could not have been more than a few minutes, both simply listening to the sound of the other breathing. It wasn't until Michiru had drifted off to sleep and her grip on her slackened, that Haruka turned over to instead face the young woman. Reaching out a hand, she brushed a lock of hair from her forehead and smiled; any one of these moments could be their last one, so she supposed she needed to savor them a little bit more.


	8. Harusa Prompt

She was nervous.

Rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet, Usagi glanced this way and that way. For one time in her life, she was actually on time- emher/em, emon time. /emIt was almost too good to be true. To be completely honest, she still wasn't one hundred percent certain what she'd gotten herself into. Only the day before, she had been approached in that very spot, to be asked out on a date. By Haruka. Usagi would be a liar if she said she hadn't exactly emhoped/em for such a thing to ever happen… But now that it had, she felt unsure. However, there was no more time for her to dwell, because she could feel her arrive on scene, could feel her presence a moment before she pivoted on the spot, blue orbs falling upon the tall, blonde female striding towards her.

Haruka could not help but to stare; she remained hidden, a short distance away, simply so she might admire the young woman from afar. She was so unlike any other- certainly unlike Michiru in every way possible. But that was what drew her to her. Usagi was the very embodiment of innocence, of purity. And Haruka wanted to corrupt her. A sly smile toyed with her lips as she reached a hand up to run through her dark-blonde locks, sea colored hues brightening in the sunlight. The golden-haired girl was too cute for words, really, in her soft pink blouse and white pleated skirt- Haruka could not help but to have somewhat dirty thoughts.

Pushing said thoughts away, Haruka stepped around from the tree she'd been hiding behind, and approached the girl, who turned immediately, a bright smile flashing across her pretty features. "Haruka-san," she greeted cheerfully, her head tilting slightly to the left, one hand raised up in a wave. "I was on time, you know," she then pouted as Haruka stepped up, arms folding across her chest.

"Sorry, kitten, I couldn't decide what to wear," Haruka laughed as the blonde blinked in surprise, blue eyes taking in every inch of her then. In truth, Haruka had had no trouble picking out her outfit for the day, but she wasn't going to admit to spying. Usagi could not help but to admire Haruka's chosen outfit- a trendy button down of silk and a black blazer, her dressy jeans form fitting. She almost felt underdressed beside the older girl. "You look beautiful," Haruka then spoke up, as if she could read her thoughts, and immediately Usagi blushed, looking at the ground in a rare moment of embarrassment. "You should wear that top more often." Haruka continued with a wink, extending her arm for the other girl to take. "Come on, let's get going."

With a nod, Usagi reached out, placing her hand onto Haruka's elbow; the touch of their skin was like electricity, tremors of it racing through both of their bodies. The older girl steered Usagi down the street, towards the few local vendors that inhabited the park.

They spent hours together- not doing much of anything really, but the time was well spent. Usagi found herself growing more comfortable with the other female, easily talking about everything and anything that happened to come up. It was later in the day, the sun dipping low in the sky, casting crimson streaks across the pink-tinged skyline; Haruka had lead her to a secluded spot in the park, a little grassy slope that overlooked the fountains, across the way from where people typically sat. Sitting side-by-side, they had lapsed into silence, Usagi staring across the pond, Haruka leaning back on her palms, eyes to the darkening sky. The scent of rain drifted along the wind and the sky threatened to open up upon them; a crash of thunder in the distance had Usagi nearly jumping from her skin, sending Haruka into peals of laughter as the girl latched onto her arm in fright. "Fear not, kitten, its far from us still." She pointed skyward, to where sure enough, just above them the sunset colored sky still yet lingered. "But maybe we should get ready to go?" She rose to her feet, extending a hand for the girl to grab hold of, to assist her to her feet. At the moment their hands touched, the sky exploded with lightning and Usagi could not help but to shriek in fear, burying her face into Haruka's shoulder as she leapt to her feet.

Haruka could not help but to put her arms around the slim girl, pulling her a little bit closer to her; Usagi lifted her face, tilting her head back to look Haruka in the eyes. There were so many thoughts reflected in those sea-green eyes, so many things those eyes had seen… Usagi thought they might swallow her up. Shivering, she felt Haruka loosen her grip, as if fearful that she had caused her trembling. In a moment of confidence, Usagi's own arms slipped around Haruka's waist, crossing at the wrist on her lower back. Their eyes met once more and suddenly, the sky above them boomed with thunder and then the rain began to pour. It was a warm rain, a summer storm that soaked them to the bone. Haruka tilted her head, a silent question, and her one hand rose up, gently tracing down the other's jawbone with her fingertips; Usagi made no movement, her eyes remaining open and intently focused on Haruka's. And then she was leaning down, her face inches from her own… Until it was so close…

"Gently brushing her lips against the blonde's, Haruka waited, unsure if this was what the other even truly wanted; she would never push her to do something she was uncomfortable with. But the moment their lips met, Usagi was reacting, her grip around her waist tightening, her lids sweeping closed against those beautiful blue eyes. Taking this as the green light, Haruka kissed her once more, one hand entangled in her hair, the other at the small of her back. Above them, lightning struck, but neither noticed as they held each other, sharing in what would be the first of many incredible kisses.


	9. UsaMamo prompt 4

"You broke my heart."

The words fell between them like a bomb, though softly they had been spoken. So softly that he had to strain to hear them. His heart twinged with pain, with guilt, and he bowed his head. How could he look upon her? How could he look into her eyes and know that the pain within them was caused by him? He dared himself to look up and her blue irises were soft and full of tears, tears she seemed to be trying to blink away. Her hands were twisting before her, gloves tattered and torn after the fierce battle they had just fought.

He had saved her, as he always had, almost as if nothing had ever happened. But... something _had_ happened. Something awful. And she needed him to understand just how deeply her heart ached. She needed him to understand that his leaving her had hurt worse than almost anything else had ever hurt her in all of her young life. She needed him to understand how she'd nearly lost herself to the pain of being without him. It mattered not the reason why he'd done it (to "protect her" he had told her) only the fact he'd done it at all. After all they'd been through... After all the times they had suffered, in this life and the one before... He was willing to give that all up without so much as talking to her about it.

Mamoru fought to find the words to utter to make this all go away. He opened his mouth to speak, to tell her everything he'd been holding in these last few weeks... He needed her to understand his reasoning behind breaking her heart. He needed her to understand that he had rather have died than be the reason for her pain and suffering... But more than anything else, he'd rather her be alive and hate him, then be dead and lost to him. Mamoru knew, deep down, he'd acted rashly... But he couldn't help but to react the way he had. So many dreams, no, nightmares... So many sleepless nights he spent worrying over what the dreams had meant, wondering if they were only just that... Dreams.

But he couldn't chance that, could he?

"I know..." He murmured softly, shaking his head as he looked away from her, the heartbreak much to evident on her features. "I don't expect you to understand why I did it," he went on, trying to remain strong, trying to stay firm. This was for her own good, after all.

"But you saved me," she whispered, a single tear tracing the curve of her cheek, a hopeful sort of smile taking root on her beautiful features. "You saved me, Mamoru. That means something."

"It means nothing." He said sharply, turning away from her, his own heart breaking at the sound of her soft little gasp. He may as well have slapped her. "You're needed to protect the world. I will always protect you, for the earth's benefit." He forced himself to walk away from her then, knowing that if he turned around he wouldn't be able to stay strong. He had to stay away from her, if he meant to save her. It didn't matter how badly it hurt him. Mamoru knew what Usagi was to the world- both now and in the future, and he would give up everything he had if it meant she would live on, safe and well.

And so, he was gone, leaving her to pick up the shattered pieces of her broken heart.


	10. Mars x Jadeite

The Earth was rising high in the starry sky, so far away, yet it seemed so close… Just within her reach. The red clad Senshi sighed, lids sweeping closed against her violet-hued eyes; it had been a long, tiring day. The Earth prince Endymion and his four generals, along with an envoy or two, had arrived early in the day and had left late, only a short while before. She and the other three guardian Senshi had their hands full, keeping their royal charge prim and proper. Their princess was besotted with the Earth prince and it seemed he with her and trying to keep them apart was anything but easy. It had been a long day of meetings and conversations and attempting to keep the peace. War was brimming and it was taking all of their Queen's negotiations to keep it at bay. Even the princess, though as enamored as she was with the prince, had remained regal beside her mother all day long, her crown perched precariously atop her silver haired head. But now, she was tucked away into her bed, the other three guardians close by her side, to keep her safe within the palace. Just where she should have been too.

"Mars?"

Eyes opened and the Senshi turned, surprised to find herself face to face with a young man, his blonde hair slightly askew as if his hand had just run through it. "Jadeite," she greeted, her tone stoic, her momentary surprise replaced by a solemn expression. "You're still here." It was not a question, it was a statement. The generals had left with their prince just an hour or so before, or so she had thought. Instantly her suspicions were rising and her gaze went over his shoulder, to the castle, to the window that she knew was Serenity's bedroom… But everything seemed safe, everything seemed normal.

"I am." His voice, though not as deep as his comrades, was husky and reminded her of the trees called pine… The ones she had once seen in a book Endymion had given Serenity, the ones she had once caught scent of when she'd chased her down to Earth. "I had hoped to speak to you." He went on to say, a sheepish smile brightening his eyes. Now that he was standing there before her, he suddenly found he didn't know what to say. With her penetrating stare and her fiery stance, Jadeite was a little fearful that he'd say the wrong thing and end up on the wrong side of her fire. It wasn't hard to set off that temper of hers, he knew that much, and he could only hope she wouldn't be quick to anger.

"About what? We spoke most of the day," Mars replied tartly, her arms folding over her chest, her eyes narrowing ever-so slightly. They had attended meeting after meeting with their royal charges, as well as the Earth envoys and the Queen. What more was there to say? "I really have no time for this, I should be attending the princess…" She made to stride past but he caught her arm, forcing her to turn back around, to face him. They stood that way for a long, silent moment, frozen in the moment, caught up in each other's eyes.

"Whatare you so afraid of…?" Jadeite heard himself asking, the words not quite the ones he had once thought he'd say to her in this moment. He watched as her face changed, from surprise to anger and then nothing. Void of anything at all. She slumped, her shoulders slightly curving, and she did not even bother to try and wrench her arm from his grasp. Her eyes though, they traveled back towards the castle, probably without her even realizing it, and then back to his face. Just like him, she was steadfast loyal to her princess. Just like him, she worried over everything she did and nothing trumped her. Not even her own happiness.

"Losing her."

The whispered words fell from her lips before she could stop them. At once her eyes widened and her walls went back up; she yanked her arm from his grasp, stepping away from him, turning her back to him. This was the closest that she had ever come to mentioning her dark premonitions, the ones from which she'd waken shaking and anxious, rushing to Serenity's chambers to stand in the doorway to watch her sleep. To ensure that she was there. That she was safe. That she was alive. Her arms wound around herself, gloved hands rubbing the exposed flesh of her upper arms. "I can't lose her." The words continued to tumble freely as she told him of the darkness that was closing in. Of the sunspots that sent chills racing down her spine. Of the dreams that always ended the same: the glint of a sword, the splash of blood, the silver hair against the ground. All the things she had kept bottled up for months and months came spilling out of her in a rush of words. By the time she was finished, she had turned back around, was facing him again, her violet eyes wild and wide in her pale face.

He listened closely as she spoke, taking in every single one of her fears and her concerns. Jadeite, as well as the other three generals, knew of what she spoke of in regards to the sun. It was concerning but he had not realized it was so much so. But because of her abilities, it became clear to him that it was indeed something to worry about. It also became clear that this woman before him had not yet spoken of these things to anyone at all. These fears, these dark dreams… They were things she kept to herself. She kept herself strong, never breaking down, never relenting in the strength she provided for her princess and her team. He found that there was nothing for him to say… Nothing but one single phrase. "It's okay to cry…"

Hearing those words, Mars blinked twice, her emotions swirling; and there it was, so easy, so simple. She felt her dam breaking and the tears were pooling in her eyes. All the strength went out of her and she was crying, crying like she had never cried in all her years as a guardian. Her hands came up to cover her face, her shoulders quaking with the sobs that racked her frame. It took only moments for Jadeite to reach out, to take her into his arms and hold on tight. He was quiet, letting her cry until she could cry no more. A few minutes passed and she finally pulled back, sniffling as she wiped the remnants from her eyes; at once her walls were returning, her defensive nature attempting to make a quick come back. She felt out of sorts- this was not who she was, after all. "I'm sorry…" She murmured, turning her head away, feeling a crimson blush staining her cheeks.

"Don't be," he said forcefully, reaching out to touch her face; his fingertips trailed the length of her jaw, his eyes tender as hers met his. "I'm glad you opened up to me…" He offered her a smile and to his delight, a smile graced her features, one that brightened her from within. "You can't be strong all the time." He reminded her to which she nodded, knowing he was right after all.

Thank you…" She murmured, still smiling slightly as his hand fell away from her face, to instead take hold of hers. "I'm glad you stayed." She admitted, feeling something fluttery within the depths of her stomach. Was this what Serenity felt when she came into contact with Endymion?

"So am I…" He replied, coming a little closer, his face hovering a few inches from her own. Her heart was beating fast, well aware of the fast pace of his as well. In an instant, she closed the short gap between them and their lips met; a flurry of emotions ran through her and as they broke away a few moments later, she found she didn't want it to end. "I have to go now." He said softly, looking unhappy about it, but knowing his duty called. If he did not return to earth soon, they would come looking for him. She nodded, knowing she too had somewhere else to be. "Until we meet again, Mars… Which will be soon, considering your princes…" They shared a laugh and Mars nodded, her stomach turning over as he placed one last quick kiss to her lips. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye." She murmured, watching as he slipped away, but for the first time in a long time, her heart fell full and ready to burst. Maybe, just maybe…. She could be happy with someone. Maybe she could learn to balance duty and pleasure. She supposed she would just have to see.


	11. UsaMamo prompt 5

It was late when Mamoru woke.

He couldn't quite say what had woke him from his slumber, but as he blinked back into consciousness, he became aware his bed was a little less packed. Beside him, Chibiusa slept soundly, her pink locks spread out beneath her head like a crown. Propping himself up onto his elbow, he realized immediately that Usagi was gone from her place on Chibiusa's other side, though she'd been there only a few short hours ago.

Carefully untangling himself from the sheets, Mamoru pressed a light kiss to Chibiusa's temple before sliding from the bed. He tiptoed from the room and into the hall, pulling the bedroom door closed behind him, as not to disturb the sleeping child with whatever was to come from his leaving the room. It only took him a moment to find Usagi- she was sitting in the living room on his couch, her golden hair tumbling down around her shoulders, wearing nothing but the pajama top of his she'd gone to bed in. The television was playing a muted re-run of some American sitcom she and Chibiusa loved to watch, and he had to wonder if she even knew it was still on.

At the sound of his footsteps, she'd turned to look at him and at once he could see that she'd been crying. She turned away, furiously wiping her eyes with the back of her hand as she refocused her gaze on the muted television. "Usa..." He murmured, feeling his heart turnover at the sight of her there on his couch, crying silently to herself in the middle of the night. He crossed the room in a few strides, sinking down onto the couch beside her, folding her into his embrace. For a few minutes he let her cry, with her face buried into his chest, her shoulders quaking with the force of her sobs. But, finally she began to quiet down, her sobs fading into hiccups, and she lifted her tear-stained face to look him in the eyes. Mamoru reached out, swiping his thumb under her eyes, as if he meant to erase all remnants of her tears. "What is it, Usa?"

How could she even begin to explain to him the depth of her thoughts and her feelings? How could she put to words the darkness that threatened to take control over her heart? How could she tell him how badly she ached thinking of the Outers and their inability to see eye to eye? "Haruka... And Michiru... I just..." She trembled as she tried to find the words to say, to explain to him how deeply it hurt her knowing her senshi, her friends, were at odds with the Outers. That no one else could see that if only they'd talk things out, that if only they woluld listen to one another they might see that they could work things out together. "I just don't understand why we can't work together."

Mamoru hated seeing her like this. But worse of all, he hated that he couldn't be on the same side as her. "They don't want to work with us, Usako." He said softly, shaking his head, hoping she would see reason when it came to the Outer Senshi that had so suddenly appeared. "If they aren't with us, they're against us." He went on to say, watching as her face crumpled, and she drew away from him without a single word. "It's for your own good... We only want to protect you..."

"It's not about me!" Usagi exploded, her voice shrill and her eyes full of tears as she turned back to him. "It's about an innocent life!" Her eyes were narrowed and she scooted back, leaping to her feet and storming towards the door that led to his balcony. "Hotaru is innocent in all of this, even if she is Saturn." Her voice was softer now, dejected even as she stared out into the night. "I thought you of all people would understand, Mamo-chan..."

He rose to his feet, coming to stand behind her, slipping his arms around her from behind. "Don't make me out to be the bad guy, Usako," he whispered into the shell of her ear, feeling her body relax against his. "I'm always on your side." He heard her sniff and he held on tighter, wishing with all of his might that he could take her pain away. Drawing back, he turned her around to hold her at arms length, staring deep into her blue eyes for a long moment. "I'd never let them hurt someone innocent, especially when it's Hotaru. But I also have you and Chibiusa to think about, Usa." She gave a small, silent nod, the tears still fresh on her cheeks.

"I only want to work together... We're all senshi, so we should be able to understand one another." She murmured, looking away for only a moment. "If we joined forces, we could protect the world without hurting anyone at all." Mamoru loved her for her innocence, for her ability to see the good in anything at all, but he feared for her for those very same reasons. Her heartfelt need to protect the innocent was what was going to get her hurt. Her need to befriend the Outers was going to put her in the pathway of harm, and he simply couldn't allow that. But, at the same time, something told him he wouldn't be able to protect her from everything, and that thought frightened him.

But, at least for now he could.

"Let's go back to bed, Usa..." He coaxed softly, taking her by the hand and leading her back towards his bedroom. She came willingly, silent, but willing all the same. He opened the door and let her slip past, following after her and closing the door behind them. Chibiusa still slept on in his bed, rolled onto her side facing Usagi, who slipped into the bed beside her. Mamoru watched as his future wife, and Chibiusa's future mother, brushed a stray lock of hair from her face, a tender sort of smile falling into place on her lips. "This is what we must protect," he whispered as he climbed into bed on Chibiusa's other side. Usagi gave a single, silent nod, reaching out to take his hand over their daughter's head.

He was right, after all.


	12. Reinako Prompt 2

"I bet you can't."

Those words, those same damn words! With a heated sigh, the raven-haired girl turned, arching a brow in the blonde's direction. "You bet I can't _what_ Minako?" She knew at once she would live to regret those words, as she always did when it came to Minako and her challenges. The blonde sat up, casting aside the manga she'd been rifling through, looking rather smug as she swung her legs over the bed. This would hardly be the last time this same conversation would come to pass; Rei could forsee it long into their futures. And yet, she always gave in.

"I bet you can't go a whole fight without yelling my name." Minako folded her arms over her chest, blue eyes sparkling mischievously. Rei sighed again, rolling her eyes before returning to the cram book she'd been pouring over for the last hour. "Aha! You won't agree because you know you can't do it." Minako gave a triumphant little laugh and Rei heard her fall back into place on her back. Even without looking at her, Rei could picture her: her magnificent golden hair spilling over her bed, her eyes focused on the manga but her lips still smiling that annoying little smile. Rei gritted her teeth, telling herself not to give in to her childish rivalry with Minako. They had been at it for years, from the day that they'd met in all honesty. _Fight it_ , Rei told herself, but as always, Minako was under her skin.

Rising up, Rei moved across the room, hopping up onto the bed, pinning Minako down in the process. "I bet I can." She said forcefully, dark hair slipping over her shoulders as she leaned over the blonde who yet again was smiling that infuriatingly sweet smile of victory. Minako sat up, forcing Rei back a tad, and they stared at one another for several long moments before the blonde nodded.

"Kiss on it?" She asked cheerfully, too which Rei had to roll her eyes but of course she'd never deny the girl _that_. A few minutes later they'd settled back into the respective places- Rei at the table, attempting to study for an exam, and Minako pouring over another manga. Some things would never change she supposed, but this one time Rei was determined to win one of Minako's stupid little challenges.

[ x x x ]

"Sailor Moon, look out!"

Jupiter's cry echoed across the battlefield but it was too late; the twin-tailed blonde was thrown back off her feet, rolling several times before coming to a motionless stop. At once they were all on the move, racing to reach the girl before any more harm could come to her. They were all so far, so very far… The youma was closing in, it's powerful energy spinning between its palms. Any second now and the attack would release and would hit its target- and there was no telling what kind of damage it would do to their unconscious princess. They had to reach her, if any single one of them could just reach her!

And then she saw it, the flash of that golden hair, the glimmer of blue eyes as they turned to her for only a moment. Then of course was the flicker of a knowing smile. Rei knew what was happening a moment before the others. That as always, Minako would reach her first. Minako would place herself in harms way before any of them could even react. "Venus!" Rei could not stop herself from screaming as the attack released, connecting with the blonde who had landed just milliseconds before, shielding their fallen princess with her very own body. The sheer force of the attack sent Venus flying and she slammed into the ground hard, remaining facedown on the ground. The ground around Rei was spinning- torn between running to her princess or her comrade- Minako would surely chastise her for going to her and not Usagi. As she stepped towards Sailor Moon, she could see she was stirring, rising up looking dazed and a little bruised, but otherwise unharmed. Jupiter and Mercury were flanking her then and Rei knew she could go to her instead.

Racing across the way, Rei dropped onto her knees at Minako's side, gently turning her over and lifting her onto her knees. "Minako!" She cried, gloved hand cupping the injured girl's cheek as she moaned softly, giving Rei a little indication that she wasn't gravely hurt. Relief spread through her as her blue eyes fluttered open and despite the pain on her features, Minako was smiling.

"I told you so."


	13. UsaMamo prompt 6

"how long as this been going on?"

The weather was unusually warm for April.

it seemed like a day didn't go by that the sun wasn't shining, but the warmth didn't do much to bring her cheer. All around her were smiling faces, joyous over the warm weather, but she couldn't bring herself to feel anything but fear. It clouded her thoughts, her heart, her entire being; fear kept her in bed long after her morning alarm and kept her awake long after night had fallen. For a girl who thoroughly enjoyed her sleep, she'd not seen much of it as of late.

On this particular day, she found herself alone, for not even Luna was with her. Luna, and probably all the others, were at the Crowne Arcade, talking among themselves about what their next move needed to be. She knew she should have been there, but her fear prevented her. And so, that was how she found herself to be wandering the familiar paths of the park, lost to her own thoughts. She found herself seated on a bench after a little while, leaning back and staring up into the clear blue sky, wondering to herself just what she had to do next.

Mamoru was surprised to see her.

It had been days since he'd last seen the twin-tailed blonde, with her brilliant blue eyes and adorably annoying personality. He couldn't really say what drew him to her, but he found he would think of her throughout his day. He found that little things reminded him of her; the color of the sky, for one, it was a constant reminder of her shining eyes. Mamoru couldn't really understand why, of all the people he ever encountered, this girl was the one that stuck with him. But there she was, always in the back of his mind, whether he wanted her to be or not.

He was used to bumping into her in the afternoons- sometimes after school, sometimes on the weekends. But never this early in the morning. And especiallu not this early on a Saturday. And even more surprising was that she wasn't surrounded by a gaggle of girls- not even her peculiar little cat was with her. And as he looked at her, he noticed she looked down, not at all like her bubbly little self. So, that was why he approached her.

"Early morning, bun-head?"

The familiar tenor vocals brought her back to reality; looking up as a shadow crossed her, Usagi was surprised to see the tall, dark-haired Mamoru standing before her. "I can't believe you managed to wake up this early, on Saturday of all days. You can't even be on time for school. What gets you up so early today?" He grinned down at her and Usagi found herself to be returning the smile. For a single moment, she was only Tsukino Usagi, not Sailor Moon, a solider with the weight of the world on her shoulders. For a moment, all of her fears seemed to dissipate.

But only for a moment.

"Nothing," she replied, folding her arms over her chest and turning away, unable to even find a witty retort to shoot back at him. After a long, silent moment, she heard his movements and felt the brush of his shoulder against hers as he sat down beside her. "I just felt like a walk this morning."

Mamoru could tell almost at once that she was lying to him. There was an invisible weight laying across her shoulders- he could see something was affecting her. Something she wasn't trying to disclose. He had to wonder... What on earth would be causing a girl like her so much pain? He found himself longing to unburden her, to know the truth behind the pain in her eyes, so he might find a way to help her through it. His mind was momentairly reminded of the dream he'd had the night before- of a young woman with billowing hair and eyes full of anguish. Eyes he found himself to be looking into right now. "You can tell me.." He heard himself murmuring, surprising even himself. Usagi turned to look at him then, her eyes widening, mouth falling open in a surprised sort of gape.

"It's nothing..." She whispered, shaking her head, trying to force herself to look away from him. But his smoldering eyes were drawing her in and she found that the truth was there on the very tip of her tongue. "I'm scared," she admitted softly, so softly that Mamoru had to strain to hear her words. "I have to... I have someone to protect, something to do, but I'm so scared." Everything was rushing through her mind- the battles, the scars, the tears. Everything she'd dealt with from the moment of her first transformation until this very moment.

"How long has this been going on?" He asked her quietly, wondering just how long she'd been shouldering this fear, whatever it was. But it seemed to be truly terrifying her, from the way she was looking, from the way she was acting. He felt his heart turnover as she turned away from him, leaning forward, propped up by her elbows. "What has you so scared, odango?" His familiar nickname for her brought a small smile to her lips and Mamoru felt his heart skip a beat. He suddenly had a longing to make her smile again.

"You wouldn't understand," she said quietly, her eyes trained on the ground, but her heart was fluttering within her chest. No one would understand what it was she was dealing with. "I'll be okay."

Something told him that she wasn't lying. Mamoru had a feeling that this girl was so much more resliant than she knew. "Everything will be okay, Odango," he said with a grin, watching as she turned back to face him. "Whatever it is, you'll make it." He rose up from the bench, pausing for a single moment to reach out, his hand gently touching the top of her head. "You're stronger than whatever this is."

Usagi felt her heart freeze in her chest at the touch of his hand. Lifting her wide-eyed gaze to meet his, she felt tears brimming in her eyes. But suddenly, she felt as if she could do anything. Any enemy that came her way, she could defeat. Suddenly, there was not an ounce of fear within her heart. "Thank you," she whispered as he lifted his hand in a gesture of goodbye. As he walked away, Usagi felt a swell in her chest, and she rose up as well, ready to join her friends to find out a way that they would find and protect their princess, as well as the world in which they lived.

All thanks to him.


	14. Venus Crystal Tokyo Prompt

She had been here before.

That moment when every limb of hers was tingling with anticipation. That moment when her heart was beating so wildly within her chest, she thought it might burst right through. That moment when she had never, ever been more excited. And so full of hope.

She had been here before, lifetimes ago but still yet so familiar. Every moment was the same, every second that ticked by as fresh in her mind as if they had happened yesterday. As she rocked on the heels of her shoes, she felt a hand touch her elbow, the warmth of Mars' skin behind her glove piercing. "Are you ready?" Mars whispered and Venus could only mutely nod, her normally boisterous nature contained. Mars ushered her forwards- as leader, of course she should lead, and she took the few steps it took to reach a large set of door.

The doors were grand; all white, embedded with gems and pearls, its large handles wrought with gold. Venus could not stop her hand from shaking as she reached out, gently pulling the grand doors open to allow them entrance to the room. The first thing she saw was _her_ , with her flowing silver locks tied up as they always were. At the sound of the door, she was turning, her smile widening as her eyes fell upon their little group, in her arms a bundle of silk. Endymion stood just behind her, a warm smile resting on his face as he too looked upon the four guadians.

Venus and the others made their way, closing the gap between themselves and their queen. Without warning, all four had dropped to a knee before her, heads bowed in their reverence of her. "You guys..." The soft voice spoke and they all looked up, taking in the sight of her from behind misty eyes. For a moment, it was as if they were all teenagers again, just five friends with the power to protect the universe. "Come on," she was giggling then, stooping down a bit, to bring herself closer to Venus. "You can't hold her from down there."

The tingling sensation had returned.

A chill raced the length of her spine as Venus rose up to her full height, the others following up behind her. The queen was smiling, tears filling her eyes as she extended out her arms, slipping the little bundle into Venus' arms. At once, everything was rushing around her and they were alone, just she and this little thing in her arms. But the eyes that looked at her were of the deepest blue, the little rosebud mouth already a permanent smile. For a moment, she was back to that very first day...

 _"Would you like to hold her, Venus?"_

 _The queen gestured for her to come forwards and so she did, taking slow but steady foosteps towards the throne. She held her breath as the queen slipped a small, wiggling bundle into her arms. Blinking at up her her from the depths of the silk was a pair of beautiful eyes the color of sapphires. Every fiber of her being was on fire, a warmth she could not describe flooding through her. This was her... This was the princess she was bound to protect. This was the one she'd dedicate her life to. Around her, the others were gathering, peering over her shoulders at their future queen, their hearts all beating the very same. A message, silently tattooed against their hearts...We will always protect you._

"Venus?"

She blinked back to reality, her eyes snapping up to find herself staring face to face with Serenity. The queen reached out, touching her arm, a smile finding its way back onto her lips. "Are you alright, Minako-chan?" She whispered with a chuckle and Venus could not help but to laugh as the others gathered around her. Returning her attention to the little baby in her arms, Venus could see that those eyes she once saw as blue were anything but. She gently touched the curve of her soft cheek, mesmerized by the child, comitting to memory every inch of her. "She's beautiful, isn't she?" Serenity asked, coming to stand at her shoulder, peering down at her daughter. "Hard to imagine she's Chibiusa."

The others twittered with laughter but Venus had lost her tongue. There were no words to describe this moment, after all. Her hands moved towards the shock of pink hair on top her head, marveling in just how soft it was. She could not believe, after so long, after so much suffering, after so much loss, they had come this far. She could not believe that they'd reached this place. A safe place. But, like any other safe place, this one could too be under attack and in a few short years, it would be. It didn't matter though, Venus thought as she looked from the princess in her arms to the one she had once held, because she would always protect them.


	15. Tux and Moon Classic

He had been here before.

He couldn't say when of course, but deep down in the darkest corners of his heart, Mamoru knew he'd been here before. He'd been staring into those same eyes, seeing the same soft ache within their depths. Everything about this moment was familiar. Everything about it was enough to bring tears to his eyes.

But then he blinked and those eyes were not so painful, though as clear blue as he had always remembered them to be. A name... It was on the tip of his tongue. A name he could not quite remember. The girl before him was pouting, clearly off-put by whatever he had just said- so caught up was he, he had already forgotten. Of all people, he could not believe that this girl was triggering such strange thoughts and memories within his brain. This girl, the twin-tailed blonde with a personality two times the size of her tiny frame, was the last person he'd expect to make him feel this way. But the shape of her mouth as she frowned, but the depth of her brilliantly blue eyes... It all just seemed so familiar. As if he had known her all of his life.

This was so unlike him.

Usagi could not remember a time where Mamoru did not have a witty remark ready to go, where he did not have a playful yet irritating comment to make. He seemed lost, as if trapped by the confines of his own mind, as if there was something else on his thoughts entirely. She wondered if he felt the same strange, yet familiar sensations running through his veins. It was odd to think that she had done this before- stood, looking into his dark blue eyes, wondering of all the thoughts running through his mind. She could not say when, but Usagi knew without a doubt that this was something she'd already once experienced. She was reminded then of her dream the night before- of castle ruins and haunting voices. It sent a shiver down her spine and she clutched her arms around herself, turning her eyes skyward as the softest rumble of thunder rolled over their heads. Her eyes returning to his, Usagi stuck out her tongue, trying to force away the strange feeing of deja vu. "Stop staring, you creep," she mumbled as something began to beep somewhere on her person.

If Mamoru noticed the panic look that took hold in her eyes, he did not mention it. Instead, he merely raised his hand in a silent gesture of goodbye before turning to walk off. He turned back at the last moment, catching sight of her as she ran towards the treeline, her hair swinging back and forth in perfect time, its color bright even from so far away. For a moment, he wondered how soft it must have felt. But then she was gone and so he turned back around, making his way down the road towards home.

Mamoru was nearly home when the feeling hit him. The feeling that always came to him right before a battle. He slowed to a complete stop, lifting his head and looking back the way he'd just come as the thunder crashed overhead and lightning streaked across the sky. He could hear her silent call, as he always could.

Sailor Moon was calling to him.

[ x x x ]

The rain was blinding.

The youma lashed out again, striking down her comrades until she was the only one left standing. She stood between them- Mercury to one side, Jupiter and Mars to the other. There was no fight left inside of them. Usagi turned back to the youma that had set its eyes upon her, its wide mouth curving with a sinister smile. Fear crept into her heart but she knew... She knew she had to protect her friends. It didn't matter how scared she might have been!

Standing her ground, she managed to dodge the first attack, and then even the second one. Spinning, she nearly slipped on the cement, the rain falling harder than ever now, nearly blinding her. With a gasp, she realized the youma was right before her then, and in an instant it had hit her, sending her flying across the street. She could hear her friends pained cries of her name, but they could not reach her. Usagi opened one eye, looking through the rain as the youma crept towards her, talons raised and poised to take her out... It was only a matter of time. She shut her eyes and hoped, if nothing else, it would take her out fast.

An ear splitting shriek jolted her upright and to her shock, she could see a rose that had touched down on the ground between her and the youma. The youma was clutching its hand and staring up at something high above her. Usagi turned and then she could see him - it was Tuxedo Mask, up on the lamp post behind her, another of his trademark roses in his hand. He had saved her... Again.

Leaping from his post, Mamoru touched down with ease between Sailor Moon and the youma, his eyes narrowed. He had watched her get knocked down, her body flung like a rag doll and it had sent him into a frenzy. Raising his hand, the staff he carried extended out, and he rushed forwards, getting several good whacks on it before it backed up a few steps and collapsed, seemingly subdued for a moment. Taking this moment, Mamoru rushed to her side, kneeling down as the words tumbled from his lips. "Sailor Moon! Are you alright?" He found that his heart was pounding with anxiety, his need to know that she was well overwhelming.

"Y-yes... I think so." Usagi replied feeling her cheeks growing warm beneath his stare. Behind him, the youma was beginning to stir, and she knew she had to act. The rain was beginning to lessen it's visicious downpour and suddenly, she felt as if she could do anything. Her power was welling up within her.

"Can you stand?" Mamoru asked as he stood, to which she nodded, and he extended a hand for her to take. "Let me help you." Usagi could do nothing for a moment, nothing but stare up into the blue eyes she caught sight of behind the mask. She knew those eyes... They were eyes that she had seen before... But where? Reaching out, she took his hand and felt the jolt of electricity rush through her at his gentle touch. Tuxedo Mask helped her onto her feet, steadying her before stepping back to give her the space she needed to destroy the youma once and for all.

When it was all said and done, Mamoru watched as her immediate response was to tend to her two comrades, still on the ground nursing their wounds. He watched as she tenderly touched the red clad's senshi bloodied cheek, as she helped them both onto their feet. Mercury said something he couldn't hear and Sailor Moon turned, looking over her shoulder at him for only a moment. He felt his heart turnover in his chest, the feeling familiar, catching him off guard. But then she was turned away again, gesturing to her friends to go on without her, and then they were gone, leaving them alone in the street.

Usagi turned back to face him, closing the wide gap between them to but an arm's length. "You saved me," she said with a cheerful smile, tilting her head to the side, golden hair tumbling across her shoulders. "Thank you." It was rare that Tuxedo Mask stuck around after a fight, so to have him there in front of her left her feeling breathless. The rain was but a sprinkling now, though both of them were soaked through, and above them the lowest rumble of thunder sounded.

"I'll always save you," Mamoru felt the words on his tongue a moment before he said them and the blush that spread across her cheeks sent chills down his spine. He reached out, hesitantly at first, but found the nerve when she looked into his eyes, and brushed a stray lock of hair from her forehead. "You're getting strong, Sailor Moon. Someday you may not even need me at all," she giggled at that, but at the same time deep down she knew he was right. She had someone to protect, after all. She would become strong enough to protect her princess, whoever she was, and the whole world too.

"And I'll always need you," she grinned when it was his turn to flush, his eyes reflecting the moonlight from behind his mask. Raising her hand, she offered him the universal sign of victory, her eyes flashing. "Until next time!" She was waving as she vanished down the street, gone so fast it was as if she'd never even been there. Mamoru remained rooted to the spot, commtting to memory the way her hair swung down her back as she ran, something he swore he had seen before.

And when he finally lay down in his bed that night, he remembered when he had seen hair such as that, swinging it such a distinct pattern. He laughed at himself for comparing the two, that bubbly blonde girl from the park and Sailor Moon... There just was no way they were the same person. And so he rolled onto his side, closed his eyes, and forced the comparison away from his mind... But deep down, something told him... Something told him the truth was there right in front of him, if he'd only just open his eyes. But, he drifted off to sleep, his dreams much sweeter for the first time in ages.


	16. ChibTaru AU

She couldn't believe she'd been so stupid.

A princess couldn't fight on her own, that much was proved to her this night. She was just so tired of the battles, of the war. She was just so tired of hearing that someone else was hurt, that someone else had perished. And while her own powers as a guardian were next to nothing, she thought she might be able to do something. But, she'd been quite wrong.

That was how Small Lady found herself at the mercy of her enemy, a tall youma with fierce talons and even fiercer eyes. Fear was creeping into her heart and she thought of Usagi, who had once been scared too, but had grown into the strongest solider the galaxy had ever seen. _Give me strength, Usagi!_ She thought as she dove out of the way of an attack from the youma, who was cackling maniacally. "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" She cried out, the pink heart-shaped light escaping from her scepter. The youma brushed aside her attack as if it was nothing, and Small Lady felt her stomach lurch with her fear.

A moment later, she was on the ground, knocked aside by the sheer force of the youma's attack. Then she saw it, the flash of the moonlight on its talons, and she closed her eyes as if this might serve to protect her from what was to come. She threw her arms up over her head and offered up a silent prayer to the universe, an apology to the mother and father she would be leaving behind...

"Silence... Wall!"

The voice was unfamiliar, but she felt the chill of familiarity race down her spine all the same. When she looked up, the figure was wrapped in darkness, shielding their identity from prying eyes. But something told her... Something told her who this was. There was no mistaking the glaive that she held in her hands, no mistaking the softness to her voice. It was Sailor Saturn.

She moved forwards then, slicing at the youma, ending its life in a single stroke. When she turned back around, Small Lady had already risen to her feet, brushing the dirt off her fuku. "You saved me..." She murmured, surprised to see the solider standing there before her. "But you're... You're Sailor Saturn." All her life she had been made to believe that despite her status as a senshi, Saturn was not like the rest of them. She had an agenda that was not like the others, she would not be on their side. She was not one of them. To her surprise, the guardian smiled as the clouds shifted above, illuminating her with a beam of moonlight, violet irises never straying from her own.

"I will always protect you, princess..." Saturn's soft, sweet vocals filtered in through her mind and Small Lady felt her heart skip a beat. "Always." And then she was gone, leaping over the buildings and disappearing into the night a moment before the guards rounded a corner, finding her there on the street. Tears filled her eyes as she thought of the solider, of how familiar it had felt to stand there before her, to hear her speak. Tears trailed her cheeks as she thought of how lonely she must have been, to be a senshi without a comrade, to be ostrocized by all the others.

And now it was making sense; the eyes she'd felt upon her the day before during training... The guiding hand that had led her home when she'd been lost as a young child... The voice that spoke to her in her dreams... It had always been Saturn. As she was again returned home, this time by her guards, Small Lady made a silent vow: she would find Saturn again, her guardian angel, and she would thank her for all she'd ever done.

And then... She'd become her friend.


	17. Episode 46 Scene

The memory is what hurt the most.

Even then, in the few precious moments she had with their souls as they departed the world, it hurt more than anything ever had. She buried her face into her knees as she cried; she cried for the loss of her dear friends, for the loss of her innocence, for the loss of a future with the ones she cared for most. How was she to go on without them? What sort of leader was she, what sort of princess was she, when there were no comrades by her side? When there were no guardians for her to look up to? The pain was more real than any physical pain ever could be.

She'd have given anything to hear their voices, their laughter. She'd have given anything to feel the touch of Minako's hand to her elbow as they window shopped the Juuban district. She'd have given anything to taste one of Makoto's sweet cakes. She'd have given anything to study with Ami just one last time. She'd have given anything to hear Rei's sharp criticism when she made a stupid mistake. She'd give anything... Anything at all, just for one last moment with the girls she'd grown to love so very much.

Now that she was alone, Usagi felt the icy chill of the air... She felt the pain of the physical wounds she'd endured during their few fights over the last few hours. Raising her head from her knees, she looked out across the open, snowy plane, knowing that in the distance Queen Beryl waited for her. But... What was the use? Why fight back when there was nothing left to fight for?

Returing her head to her knees, Usagi cried softly, her whole body quaking with the force of her sobs. It just wasn't fair... It just wasn't right! As she sat there and cried, she had never felt more alone in all of her life. At least until she felt it, the softest touch of a hand to her shoulder. A gasp left her lips as she sat up straight, pivoting her head to just behind her, where there they all stood in a line, smiles on their beautiful faces. "Cheer up, Usagi." Makoto said with a cheerful tilt of her head, her hand still resting lightly upon her shoulder. The first loss she had to endure had been Makoto, it only made sense for her to be the one to reach out first. Usagi's eyes drifted across each of her friends, the sight of their ghosts bringing her a sense of comfort she simply could not describe.

"You can do it," Minako said with a nod, her bright blue eyes finding Usagi's, her smile bright. "We believe in you." Her eyes focused on Ami then, who nodded her assent, her smile timid but warm, reminding Usagi of the spring sunlight. Tears flooded her eyes as she looked from face to face, barely daring to blink in case they vanished from her very sight.

"Usagi, stop crying," Rei spoke with her usual sharp vocals, but her eyes were gentle as she smiled upon the blonde. "Get up." Usagi sprung to her feet at once, hastily wiping the tears from her own blue eyes. "Now go..." Rei urged softly, her smile sweeter than it had ever been as she reached out a hand, as if she meant to touch her cheek, but thought better of it. "We'll be watching over you." She promised and the other girls all nodded. Usagi sucked in a deep breath and then she hesistantly turned, casting one last glance over her shoulder at the friends she loved so much. "We're never gonna be apart again." Rei said softly, her vocals echoing in Usagi's mind, the words enough to spark the hope inside of her. Maybe she was right... Gone or not, they never had to be apart after this. Now, she had four guardian angels to watch out over her.

And besides, there was still something to fight for: the earth. It was her duty as Sailor Moon to fight to protect the earth no matter the circumstances. And so, she took a deep breath and then she was gone, taking off at a run across the snow covered bank, heading off in the direction she knew was D-Point. Her friends may have been gone from the planet, but they would never, ever be gone from her heart.


	18. Reinako Prompt 3

who do you think you are - reinako

There was just something about the color of the sunset- a blue sky streaked with every shade of yellow and red imaginable. The way the brightly shining sun sunk further and further beneath the horizon, leaving in its wake a cascade of the loveliest colors she'd truly ever seen before. Colors that reminded Rei of _her._

In truth, now that she was gone, the sunset almost seemed... Dull.

The pain of her loss never seemed to leave her- in truth, even in her dreams did the pain haunt her. At every turn she could see her; the glimpse of golden strands, the flash of a radiant smile, the bounce in her step. Everywhere she went, there was a reminder of her; the arcade where they'd played the Sailor V game until closing, the spot she'd always sat at her table in her bedroom, the red ribbon left on her nightstand. Rei squeezed her hands into fists, fingernails digging into the soft flesh of her palm, the physical pain a momentary diverson from her emotional.

Though she'd told herself she would never come here without one of the others, Rei found herself to be standing before Minako's grave alone anyways. Bowing her head, she closed her eyes and the memories came back, as they always did whenever she let her guard down even a little bit. It had been a surprise attack, a monster they thought they'd taken down already... It's target had been Usagi, of course, the only one of them still standing in close enough proximity to be in any real danger. And like Minako always did- she noticed. And she reacted. She had moved so fast Rei barely had the chance to acknowledge it was happening. Everything happened so quickly that when she blinked, Usagi had already been screaming.

A shudder raced the length of her spine and Rei opened her eyes, tilting her head back as a tear trailed the curve of her cheek. "Who do you think you are, Minako...?" Her words were soft as a half hearted chuckle escaped her lips. "Leaving me alone like this... Leaving _her_ alone like this..." She looked down at the grave before her, as if she expected to hear Minako's bubbly vocals as she drawled out an apology. But there was nothing but silence. Tears filled her eyes, spilling over down her cheeks as she recalled the last sight of Minako that night, battered and still on the ground, her golden hair a stark contrast against the concrete. She had died so Usagi could live and while Rei did not fault her for that, she still couldn't help but to be angry with her all the same. "Usagi's a mess without you." She spoke on, her vocals trembling ever so slightly. "All she does is cry. You should have known what it would do to her... What losing you would do to her... To me..." Whatever restraint she had left was then gone and she slid her hands into place over her face as she began to sob- heartwrenching sobs that left her breathless.

And that was when she felt it.

Gasping, she looked up and spun around, fully prepared to find herself face to face with someone. She had felt it... The warm, but gentle touch of a hand on her shoulder... But there was no one there... Turning back to face the grave, Rei felt a sudden warmth in her chest that she could not explain, but somehow she knew what was the cause. "Minako..." She whispered the dead girl's name, the girl she'd loved with all of her heart, and knew she was there. "Tell me what to do..." She urged softly into the steadily falling darkness, the moon beginning its ascent into the sky above her. And then she heard it, so clear it was as if Minako was standing right there beside her...

 _Protect her._

The glimmer of a smile flickered across Rei's face and she hugged her arms to her chest, giving a single little nod. Of course, of course that was what Minako would want for her to do. What else was there for her to do, after all? Slipping her hand into her pocket, her fingers clutched at the soft silk of a red ribbon, one she had kept in her pocket every day since the day Minako had left it in her room the night before she'd died.

It was all she had left of her now.


	19. Rei & Usagi Prompt

The seconds, the minutes, the hours all blurred by her in one fell swoop- before she knew it, days had begun to pass. Just like that, life began again, even if for her it didn't feel like it. She lay in bed, day after day, facing the wall as if there was nothing really left for her. And honestly... That's what it felt like.

She heard the soft knocks, she heard the voices that called out to her from behind her bedroom door. She ignored them all. How could she face those she loved when it was her fault that the others were gone? How could she look any one of her guardians in their eyes when she was the cause of all their pain and their suffering? Besides the one person she needed to see the most was the one who had yet to come. Not that Usagi could blame Rei, she couldn't say that she wouldn't feel the same way if their roles had been reversed. And honestly, sometimes it felt like the world would just be better off without her, without her crystal. For all its seemingly infinite power... It just wasn't worth it. Not when it brought with it so much death and destruction. And what use was it, when it couldn't even bring them back from the dead?

How many times was she to be forced to watch her friends and loved ones perish because of who she was? How many times was she going to be driven mad by guilt when someone she loved was hurt because of her? Usagi wasn't so sure she could bare witness to such things anymore. Not after this... Not after...

No, she wouldn't think about it. Not again.

Forcing closed her eyes, she buried herself further into her blankets, trying her best to keep the fresh wave of tears from falling down her cheeks. Just how many tears had she cried since that moment, anyway? She could still recall it as if it had only just happened, as if she were still standing out there on the street... The youma they had thought they'd defeated lay on the concrete behind them, their backs so stupidly turned to it. She heard Minako's soft intake of breath a moment before the hair on the back of her neck had stood on end; she had turned just in time to see the attack flashing before her eyes... But the pain had never come.

Well, at least not the physical kind.

Minako had died that day, died because they'd made the mistake of turning their backs to the youma before being certain it was dead. Usagi felt the familiar sensation of dread washing over her as she thought back to that very moment, when she had realized what had just happened. Venus took out the youma, protecting her with her very own body... But at the cost of her own life. Minako had traded her own life for Usagi's without so much as a second thought. And as always, Usagi was the one left behind reeling with guilt and anguish. Alone (though, by choice she reminded herself, as her friends had continued to try and reach her) and broken, Usagi wasn't so certain she could go on again. She had loved Minako in a way she simply could not explain and to know she was no longer going to bounce into her room for a sleepover... To know she was never going to look to her right during battle and see her there with a grin... It hurt more than anything ever had.

Usagi closed her eyes again and pulled the blanket over her head, deciding right then and there that there was nothing left for her to do but sleep. And then... She heard it. _Knock, knock._ The sound was so soft she thought she'd been mistaken, but then a voice followed it, a voice quietly calling out to her from the hall. "Usagi... Let me in... please Usagi..."

It couldn't be.

Sitting up in her bed, Usagi stared at the back of her door for several seconds before making her decision, rising up from the blankets without a word. She crossed the room and unlocked the door, opening it to reveal the raven-haired beauty there in her hallway. "Rei-chan." Usagi greeted softly, taking note of the bags beneath Rei's eyes, noticing how deeply she was grieving the loss of Minako. Taking a single step back, she gestured for Rei to come in, and then shut the door behind her before returning to her bed, though when she sat down it was only on its edge.

The first thing Rei noticed was how thin Usagi seemed to have become. Grief had transformed the blonde, turning her from a cheerful ray of sunshine into a dark storm cloud of sorrow. How could she have let it come to this? In the whirlwind of her own suffering, Rei had forgotten the most important person she had left. Losing Minako might have destroyed her, if Usagi was not there to bring her back. As she always did, Usagi brought her back from even the darkest of depths, probably without even realizing it... And now it was her turn to bring Usagi back. "I let you down," Rei admitted, catching the girl's attention, blue eyes wide in her face. "I should have been here with you and the others from day one, but I..." She trailed off, giving her dark head a little shake. "I was lost, but Minako showed me my way back." Usagi opened her mouth as if to speak but Rei gave a little chuckle, coming across the room to sit down beside her on the bed. "She'd never forgive me if I didn't protect you with everything I've got." Rei put her arm around her and gave her a gentle squeeze. "And she'd never forgive you for being sad over her forever."

Usagi felt chills race down her spine as she listened to the words that Rei was speaking. It was as if she could hear Minako's voice then, telling her it was time to dry her tears and move on. That it was her pride as a soldier and her love for her, the princess, her friend, that she did what she did that day. "We're always together, right?" Usagi asked softly, turning her head to face Rei, who despite tear-filled eyes was smiling.

Rei tipped her forehead down against Usagi's, tightening her grip around her waist. "Always." She whispered as Usagi turned against her, burying her face into the crook of her shoulder as she began to softly cry. Rei held her until she cried no more and when she finally raised her head back up, her cheeks were red and damp, her sapphire eyes swollen and bloodshot. "Let's go find the others." Rei watched as a smile blossomed on Usagi's lips and then she was rising up, to change out of her rumpled, dirty clothing into something fresh and new. And then they would find the others and together... Together they would begin to heal, together they would begin to adjust as life as a foursome.

Together they would always be.


	20. UsaMamo V-Day Exchange

In the days after their return to Earth, Mamoru could not help but to keep close to her side.

He'd come so unbelievably close to losing her... In fact, he had lost her, for only a few moments she'd been gone from this world... Revived only by Fiore's sacrifice. But those moments had felt like an eternity. He had truly thought she would never again open those beautiful blue eyes, that she would never smile at him or even speak his name as sweetly as she always did. The near loss of her had changed him- had changed the way he looked at the world, at his life, at his relationship with her. To think she'd nearly left him for good... No, he wouldn't think about it. He couldn't think about a life without her. There was no life without Usagi, after all.

Across from him she slept, tucked beneath the covers of his own bed, her golden hair spread out beneath her head like a crown. He had to fight every urge within him from reaching for her, longing to feel her skin against his own. She looked so perfect there in his bed that Mamoru could hardly stand it and so he finally caved, reaching out to tenderly brush a lock of hair from off her forehead. He had always vowed to take care of her, to protect her from harm... And yet, how could he protect her when the thing that hurt her the most was the only thing that could protect the entire world? Her use of the ginzuishou... it was amazing to watch yes, but that crystal was like a double edged sword. While its use could save lives, it was only at the cost of her own. Miracles had happened these last few times, but what if the next time... What if the next time there was no miracle?

Mamoru closed his eyes, fighting away the dark images rushing through his mind. She was alive and she was well, that should have been enough for him. But Mamoru knew... He knew that destiny would call again someday and she would put her life on the line to ensure the safety of those she loved most in this world. How many times would he have to endure the sickening feeling of watching her, knowing there was nothing he could do to protect her? He had no power to protect her with, nothing to offer her in their battles with monsters and aliens. He squeezed his hands into fists, drawing back from her sleeping form, hating himself for his weakness.

If only he was stronger... maybe then he could truly protect her from ever having to fight again.

Usagi was stirring then, perhaps wakened from her slumber by a dream, or perhaps because she was so incredibly attuned to his needs that she just knew... She just knew he needed her. Brilliantly blue eyes fluttered open and caught his own gaze, their sleepy stare awakening a tender feeling in his heart. "Mamo-chan...?" She spoke through a yawn, stretching out her tired limbs as she sat up in bed, her eyes focusing upon him. "Can't you sleep?" Her question was followed by a small smile, by a gentle touch of her hand to his. He met her gaze and found he could not speak and instead he shook his head, turning away from her as he closed his eyes. That was when he felt it, the warmth of her body as she scooted closer to him, the feel of her arms as they slid into place around him. "Tell me..." She whispered as she lay her head against his shoulder, blue eyes looking up at him with concern in their depths.

"I was so scared..." He finally admitted, his words so soft that she had to strain to hear them. "I thought... I thought I was going to lose you." That was when Usagi realized what he was speaking of. It had only been a few days since their return from space, where she'd nearly lost her own life in her effort to save both her friends and the earth itself. She could still yet recall the feeling of the ginzuishou between her palms, its warm, pure light guiding her heart through what had to be done. And she could still yet remember the moment she realized it was about to break; so much power had been coursing through her, through the crystal, and she had felt its strain upon her very soul. Such a strain that had proven to be far too much and it had shattered, thus ending her life. Or, should have ended her life, that was, for here she was, very much alive.

Sitting up, Usagi reached out, her palm tenderly cupping Mamoru's cheek, drawing him in to look at her fully. When their eyes met she slid her other hand into place, gripping his face between her palms, her heart hammering hard within her chest. Of course he had been frightened, of course he had been scarred after she'd almost died... But that was her place now, wasn't it? She was Sailor Moon, she was the future queen of the world... The fate of the world was in her hands... Forever. Though she once might have fought hard against fate and destiny, she'd come to accept it now that she knew other lives were at stake. Besides, she knew she could do anything with her loved ones at her side. And that was why she no longer feared the future. Fighting still frightened her and she would have given up anything in this world to end it for good, but that was not possible... And so she had no other choice but to accept the hand she'd been dealt. "I'm sorry Mamo-chan, for worrying you..." She murmured, sliding her right hand further up into his soft, black hair, a small smile toying with her lips as she tangled her fingers through it. "I was scared too," she went on to admit, features growing solemn, sapphire eyes closing for a long moment. "I thought I was going to lose you. And everyone else, too." She opened her eyes and met his gaze, a somber look reflected in their depths. "I couldn't let anything happen to any of you."

No, of course she couldn't.

Such an answer was so like her that Mamoru could not help but to chuckle, drawing her close to his chest, relishing in the feel of her in his arms. Everything he loved... In an instant it had almost vanished and in any other moment, it could all be stolen from him. "I know..." He finally said, pulling back to look her in the eyes, hands settled into place upon her shoulders. "I just wish I was stronger... So I could protect you." And there it was- that old insecurity he could never escape, that feeling of inadequacy, of knowing he could never compare to the strong girls she had at her side. He could never offer her what they could. When it came down to it, he was useless in battle. Next time there might be no miracle, next time... It might truly be the end. How could he ever live with himself, if that was the case? "Next time, I want to be able to fight for you. But I'm not like you and the others... I can't do anything to protect you from harm!" He pulled completely away from her then, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, head bowed and eyes closed. He couldn't even stand to look her in the eyes, this girl he loved with all of his heart.

"Oh, Mamo-chan..." Usagi's cheerful voice broke into his mind a moment before he felt her arms slide around his shoulders. Mamoru turned his head to face her, arching a brow at the sight of her smile. "Don't you know... Just having you at my side makes me stronger." She could recall every ounce of strength he'd ever given her, could remember every single moment that he had made her believe in herself. "It's because of you and the girls that I fight. I'm stronger when I have someone to protect." Her simple words were soft and full of reassurance, her blue eyes shining in the light of the moon that spilled in through the curtains. "Just having you beside me is enough, Mamo-chan." She didn't need him to fight her battles or even protect her, she just needed him there at her side. She only needed to hear him softly call out to her, to feel the warmth of his skin through his snow white gloves.

Something warm was spreading through him and Mamoru turned into her, drawing her down onto the bed until they were a tangle of limbs and blankets. "I love you, Usako..." He whispered against the shell of her ear, the sound of her giggle bringing a smile to his face. And then for a moment it was as if he could see the future- gone were her signature golden locks, replaced by silver strands that ran through his fingers like silk. Those blue eyes were the same, perhaps wiser, but as radiant as they always had been. He could see her in that moment, cradling something small and wrapped in pink to her chest, and Mamoru knew he was catching a glimpse of the future. Of _their_ future.

"Mamo-chan...?"

Her voice brought him back and he touched a strand of golden hair, a smile coming to his lips as he drank in the sight of her. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her, nothing he would not give her. But... If nothing else, he would always remain there at her side. Of all the things he could offer her, it would always be love, it would always be support. She was more than his past, more than his present, and even more than his future. She was his everything.


	21. AmiMako Prompt

p style="color: #555555; font-family: calibri; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"They hadn't been friends very long, they hadn't even known each other that long, and yet… It was as if they'd known one another for lifetimes. Makoto couldn't really say what made her feel such a way about the blue-haired brainiac, but Ami certainly had made her way into her heart without much fuss. And truthfully, Makoto wasn't even certain that Ami knew of the impact she'd had on her. It didn't seem in her nature to really think that way of herself, so Makoto had decided to make the genius girl realize it./p  
p style="color: #555555; font-family: calibri; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"So, at school that day, Makoto invited Ami over to her apartment. It wasn't much, a small, one bedroom place full of plants and homemade pillows, but it was hers. She told her to come over whenever she wanted and Ami had promised to come right after cram school, which meant Makoto had but an hour to prepare something wonderful for the other girl. It didn't take long before the small apartment was swirling with the scent of baking cinnamon cookies, a treat Makoto had learned were Ami's favorite from childhood. They had just come out of the oven when the door buzzed, indicating Ami's arrival, and with a strange flutter in her heart, Makoto allowed her entrance to the building./p  
p style="color: #555555; font-family: calibri; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"It felt like it took her ages to arrive at the door and Makoto was there waiting when there came the soft knock upon it. "Ami-chan," she greeted, feeling her face grow warm when Ami returned the smile with one of her own, a sunny smile that made her heart skip a beat. "I hope you're hungry!" In addition to the cookies she'd baked, Makoto had made Ami a dish she'd been trying to try out for weeks, but never felt the need to make when it was just her there by herself. "I made a lot."/p  
p style="color: #555555; font-family: calibri; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"As Ami entered Makoto's apartment for the first time during their short friendship, she had the feeling that this was only the first of many. Something was so warm and inviting about the small place that Ami could not help but to feel at home. "Wow," she breathed as she stopped at the center of the apartment, staring all around her, breathing in everything around her. Plants of every kind draped every hard surface of Makoto's home, flowers in full bloom, and herbs one might use to cook with. "It's amazing." She turned shining eyes to the tall, brunette girl, who blushed deeply and reached a hand up to cup the back of her head- a nervous gesture Ami had already identified in the girl. "Your plants, really they're amazing Mako-chan."/p  
p style="color: #555555; font-family: calibri; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;""It's nothing." Makoto insisted with a chuckle, feeling her face flush at the praise Ami offered. "Come on, I made you something." She gestured for the other girl to follow her into the kitchen, where she stepped aside, allowing Ami to slip by her. Again, silence fell as Ami gazed at the beautiful dish of curry on the stove, a dish she'd mentioned to Makoto when they'd first met weeks ago. And then to the counter top where cookies lay on a sheet cooling, the scent of cinnamon in the air. To Makoto's surprise, when Ami turned around to face her again, tears were filling in her eyes. At once Makoto sprung forward, thinking she must have done something to offend Ami, though what she could not decide. "Ami-chan, I'm sorry, I didn't-"/p  
p style="color: #555555; font-family: calibri; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;""You did all of this… For me?"/p  
p style="color: #555555; font-family: calibri; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"Ami's voice cut her off and Makoto fell silent, green eyes widening as she stared at the blue-haired girl. "Well, I…" Makoto trailed off, again feeling her face flush as Ami stared at her. "You mentioned that curry recipe back then and ever since, I wanted to try it out but… It's hard, cooking just for myself." Truthfully, she'd been cooking for Usagi a lot lately, but this meal had seemed… Special. Like it had been meant for her to share just with Ami. "So I thought I'd invite you over so I could make it for you."/p  
p style="color: #555555; font-family: calibri; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"Listening to Makoto speak, Ami could not stop the stupid smile from blooming wildly on her face. No one had ever done something like this for her before. "Mako-chan, I'm… I'm going to hug you now." She said the words carefully- she was so unlike Usagi, who at any second could throw her arms around another person. Ami was not like that. But as soon as the words had left her mouth, she knew what to do. Stepping closer, Ami slipped into Makoto's arms, who hugged her back at once, the grip of her arms warm and comforting. A few moments later, they separated, but both felt the tingling sensation left behind from the other's touch long into the evening./p  
p style="color: #555555; font-family: calibri; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"And even when Ami was saying good bye a few hours later, she felt it still, the feeling rushing through her very veins. The feel of Makoto's arms around her would never be something she forgot- and something she hoped she'd feel again./p 


End file.
